Smitten With A Kitten
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Sebastian loves cats, so Ciel decides to use this to his advantage... Not as steamy as he'd hoped. older!Ciel x Sebastian. Rated for slight kink. And Alois. lol.


OH GOD IT'S ME AGAIN.  
I was inspired by a fanfic that compared Ciel to a kitty. And I just... had to write this.  
It doesn't really take place in the same time frame as the original series. It's similar, but well... There are things in this story that I can't imagine happening in the Victorian era. You'll see. It's kind of like... I took that era and put a modern spin on it. LOL I DUNNO.

OOC-ness, yaoi, smut, Ciel being a little slutty cat, blah blah blah the usual. Enjoy.

Oh, and Ciel's like, 17 in this story. Lalala.

PAIRINGS! Sebastian x Ciel, with slight mentions of Grell/Undertaker, Alois/Claude, and Alois/Ciel if you squint.

o - o - o - o

There were seldom times when Ciel Phantomhive was happy to be met with the sight of a certain death god with long red hair. This was not one of those times. He wrinkled his nose and stiffened his posture, ready to defend himself with his cane if necessary, for his trusty butler was not around.

"Oh, Ciel-kun, don't be like that," Grell crooned, pouting like the drama queen he was. "I'm not here to hurt you out of jealousy for Sebas-chan! I just want to give you a little present!"

Ciel's brow furrowed. "Why not?" he hissed, ignoring Grell's last statement.

"Well," the Shinigami grinned naughtily, sidling up to the young Earl, "although Sebby is undeniably fuckable," he giggled, licking his lips, "it's a hopeless cause. Besides which, I've found someone else~"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Long, black talons gripped Ciel's shoulder gently, with only a faint air of menace. "Hi," a perpetually-amused-sounding voice purred in his ear, making him jump at least three feet in the air as he spun around to face the Undertaker.

"Anywho," Grell continued, as if he hadn't noticed the young man's shock, "I recently stumbled across something I thought you might be interested in." He held out a medium-sized paper bag to his former love rival. "Don't worry, I never used it, not that it would have done me any good... Sebas-chan is impossible to persuade by the likes of someone like me!" He swooned dramatically, falling backwards into the outstretched, robed arms of the Undertaker, who caught him as though this was a regular occurrence. Which, Ciel reasoned, it probably was. "He's just not interested in a lady of my stature... What a shame!"

"... So what is it?" Ciel asked, afraid to actually look in the bag.

Undertaker shrugged, Grell's limp body slung over his shoulder. "Hell if I know."

"Uh... thanks," the boy said warily, making his way back towards his mansion. Undertaker waved his farewell, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

o - o - o

"Well what is it?" the blond boy asked excitedly, bouncing on Ciel's bed. "Come on, let's open it!"

"Ugh... I'm kind of scared to," Ciel admitted. Alois scoffed.

"You pussy. Gimme that bag." He snatched it from the Earl's hands and dumped its contents onto the bedspread. His azure eyes gleamed when he inspected what had fallen out. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, holding up a pair of very realistic black cat ears. He grinned deviously and placed them on Ciel's head. "Oh, and the collar!" He fastened the thin leather band around the other boy's neck, giggling madly. He then picked up what appeared to be a pair of black lace crotchless panties, dangling them from his index finger with a taunting smirk. "Heheh, panties~," he said in a singsong voice.

Ciel, however, was intrigued by a fluffy black tail that appeared to have a marble-carved torpedo at the end. He looked at it quizically, when Alois snickered.

"You don't know what that is?"

"Uh... no..."

The blond leaned forward to whisper in his friend's ear, "it goes in your ass!" He laughed as Ciel dropped it in surprise.

A knock at the door startled the young Phantomhive even further. Alois' butler opened the door as Ciel hurriedly stuffed the bag's contents back in.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but we must be heading back soon if we are to attend the party on time."

"Yeah, okay." Alois hopped off the bed, turning to Ciel with a glint in his eye. "Have fun," he teased, licking the boy's cheek with his contract-marked tongue. "Let's go, Claude." He placed his hand on his butler's buttock, fondling it as they left.

That got Ciel thinking. He contemplated the items in the bag before him.

"Bocchan, it is time to prepare for - Oh, what's this?" Sebastian smirked when he found his young Master in his bedroom, cat ears and collar still adorning his head. "Did the young Trancy put you up to this?"

"Eh... sort of." Ciel squirmed in slight discomfort as Sebastian began to undress him, as was his job.

"That boy certainly does have a strange sense of humor." The butler chuckled to himself, stopping dead once he realized what lay beneath the young man's clothes.

"Eh... Bocchan, you have, ah... a tail."

"Mm?" Ciel wriggled out of his trousers and climbed up onto the bed, arching his back and turning his head to get a good look at himself. "Ah, so I do," he said, feigning innocence at the fluffy "appendage" sticking out of his rear. "How curious."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Y-young Master, I strongly advise that you-"

"Nyaaa~," Ciel mewled, crawling toward his butler and nuzzling his chest. "Ah, I feel strange..."

A deep, demonic growl rumbled in Sebastuan's chest. "If I may, my Lord," he purred, "I might suggest you not tempt me..."

"Into what?" Ciel asked, gazing up at his butler with his beautifully mismatched eyes. Sebastian bit his lip, discomfort highly evident in his expression. Ciel smirked inwardly. _Got him._

Imagine the young Earl's surprise when he found his servant not ravishing him, as he had expected, but instead cuddling him like the glorious creature he so resembled.

"Such luxurious hair," Sebastian gushed, caressing his master's silvery-blue locks. "Bright eyes that command attention," Ciel blushed a little as the demon gazed into the very depths of his soul, "and oh, the softness..." Ungloved hands delicately roamed the boy's skin, fingertips relishing every inch, "that incredible sweet softness that belies its true, cruel nature..."

Although the demon's hands passed over places that sent tingles up Ciel's spine, the boy could feel, in his burning eye, that Sebastian meant nothing sexual of it. Instead of reassuring Ciel, however, this only served to piss him off. After he'd done all this to embarrass himself, putting on such an act to seduce his butler, all he got was a little _cuddling?_ His face burned bright red and he pushed roughly away from Sebastian, who looked as though he'd just been told Christmas was cancelled forever.

"M-my Lord?"

"I can't believe that didn't work," Ciel grumped, crossing his arms and pouting like a spoiled brat (which he was).

"And what, pray tell, were you trying to accomplish?"

The young man shot a flustered glower at his butler. "Never mind."

Sebastian's expression sparkled. "Bocchan, you are too adorable for your own good," he said, grinning, as he swept his master up into his arms once more.

Ciel sighed, giving in and snuggling into Sebastian's warm chest. This would have to do, he supposed.

o - o - o - o

Wow, that, uh... didn't turn out the way I'd intended it XD  
Apparently Sebby wasn't in the mood for sex, lol.

I'm officially addicted to this pairing, btw... Though I doubt anything will ever top the beauty that is Matt and Mello. fufufu.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
